


私密惩罚

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 蕾丝Play
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	私密惩罚

克拉克在忍耐中叹了口气。

他已经维持这样除了叹气什么都不能做的状态将近十分钟了。但当任何人的手被绑在头顶，性器硬得发疼，身上坐着个对折磨他乐此不疲的爱人、自己却因为不得不兑现的允诺而无法扯断那原本就松松垮垮绑着他的蕾丝缎带时，除了叹气，恐怕也没有第二个更好的宣泄积郁的好法子。

骑坐在他下半身的布鲁斯于是变本加厉，克拉克阴茎的根部又被圈紧，伏低了头的人用舌尖轻舔过囊袋，克拉克没因此发抖也算是又一次挑战了自己未曾到达过的极限。只是当布鲁斯往后挪动着坐直、湮湿了蕾丝内裤的一小片湿润濡到了克拉克大腿上，克拉克脑中迸发的、了不得的幻想催促他抬起了胳膊——

“我说过在我同意之前都不准动，”布鲁斯在情欲之中的反应仍相当敏锐，他不费什么力气就重新让克拉克变得配合，没有真正意义上被束缚的手臂被重新压回头顶，布鲁斯也施舍一般用鼻尖蹭过了克拉克干燥的唇：

“还是说……”从头顶滑下的手轻扯了下克拉克的耳垂，布鲁斯扭了扭胯，尽情让克拉克想象那片紧裹着自己臀部的蕾丝之下是怎样的风光，“你不值得我信任？”

“……当然不是。”

克拉克滚动喉结，努力想看清又和他拉开距离的那双棕眸，他不缺氧气，可他此刻的确需要不停呼吸才不至于让自己失去理智。

“那就遵守你的承诺。”

手掌撑上了克拉克坚硬发烫的小腹，换做平常，克拉克总不免要想象布鲁斯是否又要抢过主宰权用他喜欢的方式自我取悦，不过今天，他知道布鲁斯不会那么轻易让自己尝到幸福的滋味。他往下方瞥，却在看到布鲁斯胸腹前的曲线时放弃了，那只不过会增添克拉克的无可奈何，他现在不需要更多的无用刺激了。他把后脑勺贴向枕头，咬着牙看向天花板，而他身上的布鲁斯正在把内裤往下扯开，当他把自己支撑在一个悬空的角度、用臀缝浅浅擦过克拉克戳在下腹的阴茎时，失去思考能力的克拉克煎熬地对着爱人求饶了起来：

“布鲁斯……拜托……”

握紧的拳头致使手臂的肌肉形状更为凸显，如果他不这么做，现在被绑起双手无法动弹的人就会立刻变成布鲁斯。最开始这是一个充满坏心眼的报复，他的布鲁斯在愈发亲密的相处中找到了唯一可让克拉克痛苦的方法——也许得做出点儿牺牲，但如果能用以抵偿克拉克复活之时在广场上对他做过的事，布鲁斯觉得无比值得。克拉克原本不觉得布鲁斯的这些耿耿于怀有多么不通情理，他对自己任性的记仇体现在多方面：被撕掉车门的蝙蝠车、永不可能做出赔偿的大楼和卫星，从克拉克的角度来说，这些全都是他们早就亲密到足以放肆的证明。他也得承认他确实做错了，还未消除的愧疚正是克拉克会对布鲁斯三番四次说出“你想怎么报复我都可以”的原因。

只是当有备而来的布鲁斯褪下衬衣、穿着那条半透明的蕾丝内裤跨开腿骑坐到自己身上时，他又突然醒悟过来，同意韦恩的报复行为，从头到尾都不是一个好主意。

最开始他只是安静地坐在自己腿上——这已经足够挑逗人心了，他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩就是有这样的本事：他让自己离你很近，伸出手臂环上你的脖颈，他让唇间吐出的气息与你的吐息似有若无地擦撞。如果他还未着寸缕，只在最私密的部位留下一条欲盖弥彰的蕾丝内裤，那这就足以成为你半生难求的惊喜了。所以克拉克起初只认为这是布鲁斯同他开的一个、色情的玩笑，他心急火燎地想用手去抚触布鲁斯正贴着自己的那一块，毫不意外发现自己的老二已经抬起了头，可惜布鲁斯拍开他手的动作迅速而冷酷，他攥住克拉克的手腕，在克拉克给予自己的纵容中将他的整条手臂绞到了背后。

“我想怎么报复你都可以，”他狡黠而机敏地眯了眯眼睛，“这是你说过的。”

“是的，”克拉克握了握拳，就是那么个分秒的犹豫，他克制住了没把布鲁斯掀倒在床上， “这是我答应过的。”

“那么今天……”

握着克拉克的手收了回来，克拉克眼睁睁看着布鲁斯的手就这么摸上了本该由他来抚弄的胸膛，布鲁斯用纤长的手指按捏起他自己的乳头，指甲状似无意地刮擦起乳晕，从唇角泄出的轻哼与此同时纯真又无辜，这让克拉克意识到布鲁斯正在并将要对他做的一切绝不只是个玩笑——

但它又确实足够色情。

“在我说可以前，你都不准碰我。”

“不。”克拉克连想象的勇气都没有，布鲁斯对于他的吸引力只有他自己最清楚，他现在还没压着布鲁斯狠狠干他的屁股都已经让他对自己刮目相看了，“我不敢保证我能否做到。”

“我们之间没有信任吗？”故意在胸前打着转的手移到了克拉克的脸上，布鲁斯微微俯视着被自己捧起的脸颊，柔声质问了起来：

“所以你认为我不能信任你？”

“不是那样的……”这个狡猾的，坏心眼的韦恩，克拉克对自己说过的愚蠢承诺后悔莫及，“我只是……”

“不行就算了。”克拉克还没迟疑出个所以然，布鲁斯就毫不犹豫地从他身上离开了，他站回了地板上，弯腰拾起丢落在床边的衬衫，“早知道我就不准备这么多了。”

“等等，布鲁斯，”克拉克慌忙扯住布鲁斯，让他重新跌坐回自己腿上，“你准备了什么？”

他开始感到好奇了。尽管几分钟之后，他就将为自己的好奇付出代价。

“你想知道？”布鲁斯把鼻尖贴过去，“可你甚至都无法让我信任。”

“你可以信任我，布鲁斯，你当然可以。”克拉克揽了揽布鲁斯光裸的腰，把这当作最后的触碰机会，“你想做什么都可以。”

故意绷着的失落散开了，克拉克还没来得及为自己的妥协所换来的笑容感到高兴，布鲁斯掌心中滑出的那一长条蕾丝就吸引了克拉克的注意。

“我准备了什么？”黑色的缎带在克拉克合并抬高的手腕上绕了一圈又一圈，那是个象征性的绑缚，而真正束缚住克拉克的，是他许诺给布鲁斯的信任，他耐下急切，由着布鲁斯在完成这一切后吻了吻他：

“我准备告诉你，就算没有你，我也可以让自己很舒服。”

布鲁斯翘着唇角对克拉克道出这宣言，而克拉克能感受到的除了完全挺立的阴茎给他带来的苦痛之外不再有别的了。这具总让他神魂摇荡的身体离他如此之近，哪怕他动一动脖子，就能在中年男人的肩窝上印下一个红痕，他本就拥有对这个男人为所欲为的资格。然而现在，他不得不在近距离间看着布鲁斯的手探进了胯下的薄透之中，那只本该被他扣紧的手圈住了内裤之下半抬头的阴茎，剩余的那只手搭上了克拉克的肩，一副仅把克拉克当做支撑物的架势。克拉克在心里咒骂了自己千百句，才没去冲动地咬住布鲁斯仰起的下巴。

“……这就是你的报复？”克拉克沉下脸问，压抑之中的声音听起来要多僵硬有多僵硬。

布鲁斯对此的回答是无辜地眨了眨眼睛，随之套弄起来的手让布鲁斯顾不上回应克拉克了。他调整着姿势、让自己分开腿跪坐于克拉克身前，肌肉的曲线因直观的快感而曼妙浮现，布鲁斯已经很久没这样痛快地为自己自慰了，从他在床上被克拉克剥夺了一切主导权之后，他就失去了为自己制造快感的必要。上下撸动的手是最简单的机械性动作，它既让布鲁斯感受到了原始的愉悦，也隐隐约约催生着布鲁斯的另一层欲望——往往当他的阴茎被人抚弄之时，他的身后也总会恰好被另一根好东西填满，这几乎已经成了布鲁斯最本能的需求，这让他心里发痒，手中的那根还没射出来，搭着克拉克肩膀的手就不自觉地又朝后探去。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克的胯间涨得发疼，脑袋也是，他想叼住那颗在他眼前硬挺起来的乳粒，恶意地咬上一口以示不满，但他还是忍了下来，并且在粗重的呼吸中轻唤出布鲁斯的名字。

“好好……嗯……看着……”

布鲁斯却无暇看克拉克一眼，他抬了抬身体，将上半身贴向克拉克的同时屁股也抬得更高。左手才刚将内裤褪下一些，右手的食指就迫不及待按上了股缝间的小口。他不急着探进去，而是用指腹从会阴徘徊到小口之外柔柔抚摸，这具身体属于他自己——并不是说他对克拉克粗暴激烈的性爱不满意——但无论如何，他才是最懂得用让自己享受的方式开拓它的人。

流连在会阴附近的抚慰让他的柱头又急躁地渗出了透明液体，一旦克拉克往下看，他就止不住想要亲自帮布鲁斯释放接着好好享用他；可如果只看着布鲁斯，他又因为布鲁斯沉迷在性欲之中的表情浑身发烫。所以他闭起眼睛，宁愿忍受布鲁斯断断续续的轻哼，也好过就这么看着布鲁斯在他面前亵弄自己。

第一节指节抵抗住被扩张的艰涩挤进穴口的时候，布鲁斯也跟着叹出了长长的哼吟，被打开的兴奋敌过了被入侵的异样感受，他咬住下唇，接着往里探入。他能感觉到他正坐着的大腿彻底绷紧、那个他靠贴着的身躯也完全僵直了，这反而让他觉得骄傲，他偷偷地瞧了眼正睁合着眼睛不知所措的克拉克，在洋洋得意之中将食指没入到了力所能及的最深。他的呻吟已经全由着身体的感受来吐露了，克拉克唯一可供发泄的却只有愈发失控的呼吸——比往常被撩拨的任何一次都要饱含急切。布鲁斯深知克拉克的所有情不自禁都只会为自己而生，同时他也坚信克拉克不会轻易破坏与自己的约定，他给予自己的承诺，才是他无所顾忌去欺负这个小镇男孩的根本理由。

才没入甬道的手指迫不及待地浅浅插弄起来，布鲁斯又往前靠了靠，完全没去理会这是不是会让两个人的阴茎碰撞。蕾丝花纹贴上了克拉克粗挺的柱体，克拉克细腻的知觉随即又将这求而不得的苦楚放大，平日里克拉克让布鲁斯又爱又恨的那根如今成为了一个摆设，因为克拉克确确实实看到布鲁斯正用加入的第二根手指将自己填满，不被需要的挫败感和过于热切的渴望一并攻击着克拉克的心神，他正考虑着这时道歉或恳求会不会敢用，从后穴抽出来的手指就擦过了克拉克的下唇。

“你只能忍到这种程度？”布鲁斯在调笑中着看克拉克急不可耐地舔了舔他的指腹，哪怕是一点点属于布鲁斯的味道都能给他带去安慰似的。然而布鲁斯却仍旧兴致盎然。沾着克拉克口水的手下移到两人之间，大拇指按上克拉克柱头的瞬间，克拉克的叫声实在是滑稽而可怜。可惜这同情没停留超过三秒，克拉克硬到惊人的身体就被推平到了床上，布鲁斯重新撸弄起了自己的阴茎，强迫克拉克看着自己在他的身上释放——在没有他的任何帮助之下。

他把粘稠的白浊胡乱擦抹在克拉克胸前，又极尽所能地在他身上独自玩乐了十分钟有余之后，克拉克发自内心的讨饶才终于到来：

“拜托……”可怜的年轻人已经熬红了眼眶，蓄势待发的力道掩藏不住，“可以了吗？”

“可以。”布鲁斯的宽恕来得意外爽快，克拉克还没来得及为此窃喜，压在他身上的重量就顷刻间消失了，他急急爬坐起来，布鲁斯留给他的只是跳下床的灵敏身形：

“因为报复到此为止而我这就要走了。”

这意味着一个“别再碰我”的告诫，只是此刻这对于通常会迁就爱人的克拉克来说成了无效指令，蕾丝缎带飘落进被铺的同时，布鲁斯也被克拉克箍着双手一同陷进了床里。

“操，克拉克，”被撞得生疼的肩膀让布鲁斯方才的好心情丢失了大半，他重拾精神瞪回去，忘了自己眼中还残余的琥珀色情欲只让他更显弱势，“我说过我要走了，我还有个酒会要……”

尽管布鲁斯早已对如狼像豹一样的钢铁之躯再熟悉不过了，不过这会儿克拉克喷到他脸上的热气还是让他颤栗了一下，玩过火了吗？可他的恋人明明说过——

“是什么让你认为你可以走得了？你报复我，我惩罚你，”从布鲁斯变换的表情中读出他心声的克拉克笑着接应，他全身上下每个关节都被布鲁斯诱惑得酸痛不已，这个报复实在比预想中还要可怕，“听起来不是很顺理成章吗？”

“……别想着要做什么，克拉克，”布鲁斯感受着顶在他大腿内侧的硬度，小声地警告道，“否则我还是会……报复你的。”

“那我会期待你下次又准备做什么的。”克拉克把布鲁斯作起乱来的手好好地按在了头顶，他抬手拎过那条长长的缎带，把它盖到了布鲁斯眨动着的眼睛上：

“我不知道这玩意儿到底是做什么用的，”他啄了啄布鲁斯的唇，看他逐渐减弱了挣动的幅度，“不过我想它不应该被浪费在绑住你的手上。”

布鲁斯才拥有了不到半小时的控制权就这么生生丢失了。他被克拉克按着肩膀翻过了身，不愿屈服的膝盖在克拉克强硬的摆弄中还是跪趴了起来，被后穴渗出的丝丝淫液弄湿了的蕾丝内裤一秒间就被撕破，克拉克扯直了那个平滑的缎带卡进了布鲁斯的股缝，略微冰凉的触感贴上了隐秘的穴口，布鲁斯也随之生出了不妙的预感。

“克拉克•肯特……”布鲁斯喊道，扣在腰窝的手让他不得不呈现完全服从的羞耻姿势，他对这个报复的先期设计确实只停留在自己抽身离开那一步——他以为克拉克•肯特会更经撩拨一些，“你可真够小心眼的。”

“你的这张嘴啊……”布鲁斯语气末尾的小小不忿让克拉克不自觉地笑了声，他用力拍了把布鲁斯紧实的臀肉，惹来布鲁斯又一声不满的惊叫，“总是不被填满就不肯诚实。”

嵌在臀肉之中的缎带没能阻碍克拉克找准进攻的方向，他扶住连他都觉得过于粗硬的肉棒，顶着布鲁斯准备的精巧蕾丝直接往里插入，不平整的花纹卡在内壁与阴茎之间，每个相擦过的点都让布鲁斯支撑自己的力气在流失。

“别……”

求饶的人变成了布鲁斯•韦恩，坚持的时间甚至没超过三分钟，布鲁斯才不在乎呢，他知道克拉克这才刚刚挤进了一小部分，他的身体对于克拉克的全部侵占有着深刻的记忆。上半身瘫软了下去，可已经进入他身体的人却提着他的腰又把他摆成了接受操干的姿态，性器在这举动间又被布鲁斯的肉穴吃进了一小段，布鲁斯逃脱不得，只能把下巴抵在床上低声呜咽。

“你是真的没有我也可以很舒服？”克拉克决定小心眼到底，他的手移回两片臀瓣之上，往两侧将其掰开，着迷地看着细微收缩的小穴，那圈极富韧性的肌肉正泛着诱人的水光，缎带剩余的部分还在他们的身体之下盘绕着，克拉克简直等不及要看到布鲁斯把这条缎带也一起吃进身体，“你这张嘴可是很想把我吞进去呢。”

屈辱的快感在下流的情话中急速增长，布鲁斯轻咳起来，他的身体在向前冲，小穴绞着的噩梦则不管不顾地被软肉拢进了甬道深处。一并被埋进来的还有那根蕾丝缎带，布鲁斯的每一个细胞都能感知到它的存在，它卡紧在两个人的贴合之中，每次退出又插进的摩擦都让布鲁斯的叫喊变成了哀呼，也许他的年轻恋人在发掘情趣这事上有不错的天分，但布鲁斯现在还是痛恨克拉克竟然把聪明用在了这种地方。

“你准备它的时候，有想过它会被我拿来操你吗？”克拉克不急着抽插——反正都忍了这么久，再扛几分钟也不是那么难了——他开始完全退出去，又深深撞回去，力度大到让那个小穴愉悦地软化下来，“还是你早就这么一个人偷偷玩过了？”

克拉克又想起方才完全沉浸在自己的世界中一脸满足的布鲁斯，头一次，他发现自己压根无法忍受布鲁斯得到由他之外的人赠予的性快感。就算那个人是布鲁斯自己也不行。

“闭上……哼啊……你的嘴……”布鲁斯磨了磨牙齿，倔强地不肯示弱，哪怕他清楚自己的后穴一旦离开了克拉克的填充就会在空虚中无力抽紧，“快点，否则我……”

“否则什么？否则你就又要在我面前用手指干你自己？”

克拉克把着布鲁斯的腰，又凶狠地操了进去，缎带在他的柱头顶端堆积了一小截，克拉克欣赏着布鲁斯不由自主的抽搐，他就这么搅弄了几个来回后把缎带从两人的契合之中抽了出来。这行径引出的浪叫绵密而无助，布鲁斯完全不知道自己在喊些什么，他只知道内壁被异物碾磨的感觉火辣又糟糕，要不是他重新被克拉克翻过来后克拉克吻走了他眼角的泪，他都不知道这么一条薄丝就能把他折腾到这种地步。克拉克压着他，在他的胸前亲吻，他迷迷糊糊地想把那颗脑袋推开，却没发现克拉克不安分的手又将黏着自己淫水的缎带、绕上了自己那根第二次挺立起来的阴茎。

“你在干什么！”布鲁斯像惊醒一般，他用膝盖试图顶开克拉克，这点微不足道的反抗并未阻止克拉克用缎带在他的阴茎根部打了个潦草却结实的蝴蝶结，和他用来戏弄克拉克的不同，这回绑在他敏感之处的是再切实不过的桎梏。

“不，克拉克……”推着对方肩头的手变作了圈住克拉克的脖颈，布鲁斯彻底撕开了坚持，他缩在克拉克的身下，听起来和看起来都相当可怜兮兮，“把它拿走……别绑那儿……”

“我以为你会喜欢它呢。”

克拉克对此无动于衷，他亲亲布鲁斯的额头，像情人间最温柔不过的哄弄，但布鲁斯知道这意味着什么。这意味着克拉克会更用力地分开他的腿，把他的那根粗长往自己流水的小穴里送；这意味着布鲁斯提不上气的叫喊并不会让克拉克心生愧疚，那只会让这场性交永无尽头。没有被特殊照顾的前列腺似乎在克拉克的撞击之中自发变得更为凸起，透明的前液在被缎带裹住的柱头艰难地流出，这刺激着布鲁斯在迎合中将腿张得更开。卡在大腿内侧的手便由此腾出来去照顾起布鲁斯的胸脯，克拉克胡乱地学着布鲁斯自慰的模样用指甲搔刮敏感柔嫩的乳晕。得不到丝毫喘息的布鲁斯连鼻尖都开始发红了，他想从这猛烈的快感中解脱出来，所以他抬起了胳膊想要去摸索克拉克的存在。

只是那手不出所料被俯下身的克拉克压回了两侧。湿腻的软肉绞得太紧，克拉克最后的克制差点在这过程中投降：

“也许我们下次可以试试用蕾丝蒙住你的眼睛，”光是随意在脑中描绘一下布鲁斯被铐在床头、剥夺视力的样子，克拉克钉在布鲁斯身体中的硬挺就仿佛又胀了一圈，“别怪我，布鲁斯，这些蕾丝的小宝贝可是你先对我用的。”

“唔嗯……”布鲁斯软绵绵地叫了一声后，又找回了点神智似的将手挣出来抓了把克拉克的头发，“操你。”

“好吧，”克拉克抬了抬额头，他嘬了下布鲁斯殷红的乳头，把包裹在布鲁斯阴茎之外的缎带解了开来，“我改主意了。”

勒住嘴的脆弱织物理应是布鲁斯轻松就能解决的危机，只是他现在浑身乏力，整个人还被克拉克死死压着、手脚都不由他掌控。肉柱又在布鲁斯被堵住的、破碎不明的哭腔中体贴地插了回去，布鲁斯几乎是在克拉克重新填进他身体里的瞬间就射了出来。但克拉克远未知足，他在布鲁斯的身体深处肆意挺动。只能从喉咙口发出的啜泣显然更让克拉克欲罢不能，他一遍又一遍地在嫩肉之中捣弄，直到被姗姗来迟的高潮侵袭，他才想起把这条物尽其用的蕾丝解开。布鲁斯的嘴角被勒出了清晰的红痕，克拉克的心疼与餍足全都写在凝视布鲁斯的透蓝之中，他把布鲁斯拥过来，噙着笑任由他发泄似的踹了自己好几脚：

“你真的很适合蕾丝内裤，”在布鲁斯连对他生气这件事都表现出了精疲力尽之后，克拉克还是不肯放弃那些淫靡的联想，“不考虑一下我的提议吗？你被蕾丝蒙住眼睛的话——”

“……你自己玩吧。”

布鲁斯吸着气咕哝，在安心睡去前，他不停提醒自己，等他醒来，一定要把先前买回来的那些蕾丝玩意儿全都烧光才行。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年1月1日，以此记录。


End file.
